Buenas noches, mami
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: ¿Seguro que es hora de dormir?


_Como algunas y algunos de ustedes saben, antes, durante y después de escribir fanfics de Twilight y The host yo escribía y escribo de vez en cuando relatos cortos totalmente originales (es decir con mis propias historias y personajes. De echo publiqué mi primer libro el año pasado (dónde por cierto incluí uno de mis OS cambiándole los nombres)_

_Pues bien... hace nada, escribí una pequeña historia muy acorde con las fechas que estamos. Uno de esos relatos/cuentos que da mal rollito (sonrío) y de repente pensé (supongo que por qué quien fue twilighter y fanfiquera nunca deja de serlo del todo por mucho que pase el tiempo) ¿Y si cambio los nombres y lo publico en mi cuenta fanfictión en honor a todas las personas que siguen añadiéndome a sus listas de autor favorito y/o alerta de publicación pesé a los años pasados?_

_¡Va por y para todos vosotros y vosotras! Mil gracias por darme ese subidón de autoestima creativa después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, y esas ganas locas de volver, aunque lamentablemente no pueda. (Aunque... visto lo visto, mejor nos quedamos con el título de la película: "No digas nunca jamás". _

_En cualquier caso, por pura gratitud a vosotros, María, Juan y Max también serán Bella, Edward y Nessie._

_Espero que os agrade._

**BUENAS NOCHES, MAMI**

La vida de mucha gente cambia drásticamente en apenas unos segundos. En el caso de Bella el detonante fue la fatal combinación entre un conductor borracho y una de esas estúpidas llamadas publicitarias; a un móvil perdido hacía varios kilómetros en alguna parte del suelo del coche que conducía a toda velocidad, y en sentido contrario al de su marido.

Justo por eso, Edward nunca volvería a arropar y besar la frente de su único hijo, tal y como ella acababa de hacer.

- Mamá. No has mirado bajo la cama.

- Perdona, cielo. Lo olvidé –mintió, volviendo lentamente sobre sus pasos, disfrazando su genuina consternación de un simple cansancio rutinario. Por lo menos esta vez no había llegado a salir de la habitación. No del todo al menos.

Nessie nunca había sido uno de esos niños miedosos que duermen con la luz encendida o exigen que registren la habitación en busca de monstruos imaginarios. No hasta después del accidente. El psicólogo infantil, consultado al respecto por aquel entonces, le había recomendado a Bella seguirle la corriente pero sin alentar en exceso tal comportamiento, sugiriendo para ello no convertirlo en un ritual inmutable. En otras palabras, a veces, no siempre, debía adelantarse a la petición de la pequeña, logrando así que con el tiempo suficiente confiase en que ya no era necesario formularla, y entonces, ya consolidado ese punto, fingir alguna noche que otra un olvido casual, con la vana esperanza de que la niña también lo hiciera.

Ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz del techo. La difusa lucecita que dispensaba la lamparita de la mesilla de noche sería suficiente pera ver lo que se ocultaba debajo de aquella estrecha cama. Es decir, nada de nada.

Una vez cómodamente arrodillada, flexionó la cintura hacía delante, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, hasta que parte de su coronilla tocó el frío suelo.

- Shh. Mamá. Alguien está en mi cama –susurró su hija, aparentemente aterrada y con el estómago pegado firmemente al suelo.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró y el corazón perdió un latido. Su mente, repentinamente alerta, registraba y analizaba a toda velocidad la imposibilidad de que la niña hubiese bajado por el otro lado en un intento macabro de gastarle una broma (el cuarto era tan pequeño que por fuerza ese lateral de la cama estaba pegado contra la pared posterior), y sin embargo..., ahí estaba. Mientras tanto, la piel de la mano que mantenía descansando sobre el borde superior del colchón se erizó allí donde unos pequeños y ansiosos dedos se apoyaban.

La niña de debajo de la cama no había movido ni un músculo. En realidad apenas si respiraba. Sus ojos, exageradamente abiertos por el miedo, permanecían fijos en los de su madre.

Bella se incorporó con cautela. Todavía arrodillada. Nessie, su Nessie (o puede que no), le sonrió relajadamente, igual que todos las noches tras la comprobación.

- Vuelves a taparme, mami –susurró retirando su manita para volver a acomodarse contra la almohada. Liberando así la de ella.

Bella no se movió. Era incapaz.

También su hija susurraba algo desde debajo de la cama. Un aterrado y suplicante: «¿Mami?»

_**Decidme que pensáis, por favor.**_

_**Ele.**_


End file.
